Teachers often use audio systems in class as part of a lesson. This may form part of a language lesson, or for younger children, simply an audio story. The whole class is not always involved in the audio activity so often a teacher will use an audio system with headphones for each of the children.
Existing audio systems in schools are often mains powered tape players. Those participating in the audio activity listen via a loudspeaker, or wear headphones which are attached by a wire to the audio playback device. Even when using headphones, each child must listen to the same story at the same time. As well as being limited to the location of the device, the headphone wires can become tangled and this presents a hazard in classroom environment
Mechanical robustness can be a problem with existing audio systems, especially with systems for use by small children. They may pull at the wire connecting the headphones to the tape player, or drop the headphones for example, causing damage.
Battery powered headphones for use with audio systems do exist, but a problem with these, especially with young children, is that children forget to turn them off after use resulting in battery power quickly draining.
It would be desirable to provide an improved audio system.